Five More and I'll Flash You!
by Yours Eloise x
Summary: Mondler. Set Season 2 Episode 7, where Monica is acting as Chandler's personal trainer. Carries on from the scene where Monica is making Chandler do sit-ups: "Five more and I'll flash you!" A little mini rom-com for you all this Christmas season.
1. Chapter 1: Five More and I'll Flash You!

I am English, so I hope the Americanisms are correct. I hope you like it.

* * *

Monica: Go on, give me five more.

Chandler: No

Monica: Five more!

Chandler: No!

He's sprawled out on the floor, exhausted.

Monica: (deliberates) Five more and I'll flash you.

Chandler: (instantly) 1, 2, 2 and a half... (Gives up) Okay just show me one of them.

Monica hits his calf.

Chandler: Ow! Monica!

Again he's back lying on the floor.

Chandler: (remembering, his pathetically waggles a hand in insistence) Come on, you gotta show me one.

Monica: Oi they come as a pair you know. And I said five more.

She hits him again.

Chandler: (exhausted but determined) Stop (half a sit-up) hitting (a fourth sit-up) me! (a final flopped sit-up) And now... (he raises his arms wide and emphasises the plural) Breasts!

Monica goes to hit him again, but he bats it away

Chandler: Hah-ha. Come on, you said five and I did five. Now where is this flashing we talked about?

He wiggles his eyebrows. He seems to have more energy now.

Monica: (rolling her eyes, reluctantly) Fine

She grabs the bottom of her top and brings in up and down in a flash, smirking – a sports bra means she's altogether covered.

Chandler's face goes from arrogant to annoyed.

Chandler: Oh no! No, no, no, you cheated. I did five sit ups for that. Come on, work with me here! (He waggles his hands about again)

Monica: (still smirking) Did you really think I'd go running without a sports bra on?

Chandler: Hey, stop spoiling my dreams.

Monica: Oh ok so you dream about my breasts now?

Chandler: Nuh-uh... just breasts, general _female_ breasts.

Monica: (thinking back) 'For that' Hey my breasts aren't good enough for you?

Chandler: What? Hey, how am I supposed to know if you wouldn't even let me see them?

Monica: Oh no, I'm not falling that one.

Chandler: (innocently) What one?

This earns him another hit.

Chandler: Hit me again and I'm ripping that bra of yours right off.

Monica: You can barely do five sit-ups; I think ripping a bra off is a little bit out of your league.

Chandler: Really? You wanna bet?

He knows she can't resist a bet; and sure enough...

Monica: 10!

Chandler: 20!

Monica: 50!

Chandler: (looking her up and down) All your clothes off.

Monica: (confidently) You mean all of your clothes off.

Chandler: Deal

Monica: Deal

He sits up and grabs the bottom of her top before she has time to think.

Monica: Hey!

Her top gets throw across the room.

Monica: (sports bra on show) Oh no mister, hang on it's not gonna be that easy.

She stands up and dashes into the kitchen area, the table and couch now acting as obstacles between herself and Chandler, who's still sat on the floor by the coffee table.

He jumps up, runs towards her. They're on each side of the table now.

Monica: So now you run!

They're both side-stepping.

Monica: You're gonna loss Bing.

Chandler: Oh really?

Swiftly he half-leaps half-lunges above and across the table and grabs one of Monica's bra straps, pulling in down, revealing one breast and resulting in one hard slap from Monica right across his face.

Monica: Oi!

Chandler: Ow!

Monica: Oh no you don't...

Chandler: I win. I win!

Monica: Rip! I said rip!

Chandler: Nah! I got to see one!

He's staring. She slaps his face again.

Monica: So I win. You lose. Pants off Bing!

Chandler: No no no, I can still rip your bra off.

He grabs the other bra strap and tugs it down

Chandler: (without thought) Wow

Balanced on the table, his hands still against Monica's arms, he's gawking.

Monica: Chandler!

His gaze it locked.

Chandler: Huh?

Monica: Clothes, off!

Chandler: h-what?

Like he did earlier, she grabs the bottom of his top and swiftly pulls it over his head, as he, still staring, slowly pulls her bra down her torso. With his top blocking his view and now around his arms, Chandler begins to wake from his trace.

Chandler: w-w-wait! Hey! Here I am just admiring your beautiful breasts and you Miss Geller are taking advantage of me.

Allowing his sweatshirt to drop to the floor, he places his hands over his chest, feigning embarrassment.

Chandler: Who do you think I am?

Monica: A loser. Now take your pants off or I will.

Chandler: Oh so we're doing this now? (his arms now are open wide, questioning)

Monica: Yeah 'cause I win!... Ha!

She pokes his chest hard and he flops down on the table. She goes for a sneaker.

Monica: Damn laces!

Chandler: (smirks) Aw inpatient for the Chan Chan man! I never knew you felt that way.

Monica: (finally removing the shoe, a glancing up) In your dreams.

Chandler: Now we've discussed my dreams, their composed of these (he leans forward and pokes a breast)

Monica: Ow!

Chandler: See it hurts, doesn't it?

He's sat properly now, his legs hanging either side of a top-less Monica, whose determined to remove his other sneaker. Chandler's watching her and decides to have some fun, so swings his legs around hers, locking her in place. Unable to untie his shoelaces now, her eyes lock with his and he tilts his head, grinning, daring her to make a move.

She tries to tug at his knotted waist band, but, with him sat down too, it's impossible.

Chandler: Missing my little stretchy pants now, huh?

Monica points a finger high at him, opened-mouthed and irritated.

He reaches forward and wiggles her finger, softening his voice.

Chandler: (gesturing with his free hand) You know we should do this more often.

Monica is still silent.

Chandler: (tightens his legs, bringing Monica closer) I mean... I could get used to this.

Monica: _This_ being you (her finger still pointing) still with your stupid sweat pants on!

Chandler: (leaning back from her point, arms wide) Hey! So you want them off, you want them off! The bare chest isn't good enough for you? Well, I'll give you this (he takes a breath)... I'll take mine off (he places a finger under her chin), if you take yours off.

Monica: (instantly taken aback) No! You lost the bet Bing...

Chandler moves his finger from under her chin and places it on her lips to halt any rant. She's silent. Their eyes meet.

Monica: (her voice quiet) ... You first.

He takes a double-take, instantly removing his finger by a few good inches, and looking her straight in the eyes as if to double check.

Chandler: W-what?

Monica: You heard.

Chandler: (with a gulp) Okay

Monica: What?

Chandler: You heard.

He lets his legs hang loose from the table again, but Monica doesn't move. They're still staring into each other's eyes – whatever this is, they don't want to lose it.

He replaces his finger under her chin. His eyes stray, flittering between eyes and lips, as do hers. They both lean forward slowly, until their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

Monica pulls away with a smile, which Chandler cannot help but copy.

Monica: (gently) Hey

Chandler: (gently) Hey yourself

Monica: (teasing) Still determined to keep your pants on then?

Chandler: Oh I am _so_determined, though perhaps I could be persuaded otherwise.

They're smiles turn into grins.

He wiggles her chin, as she leans into him again.

Chandler: Now I could really get used to _this_.

They kiss again, but this time more passionately. Eventually they pull away breathless.

Monica: You're right, we should do _this_ more often.

Chandler: Did I just hear correctly? Monica Geller says I am right. Wow

Monica: Don't push your luck.

Chandler: Push my luck! Why I haven't done that one bit. I mean you're not topless at all.

Monica gasps suddenly remembering her bare chest and pulls away. Her hands fly to cover it. Now she cannot meet his gaze.

Chandler: Hey, don't, don't. (He places his hands on her shoulders) You know I wasn't lying when I said they were beautiful. They are... You are.

Monica: (innocently glancing up) Really?

Chandler: Yeah, you're the most beautiful women... in this room!

Monica: (smirking, she whispers) Chandler, you know I'm the only woman in this room right... unless, that is, you have something to tell me.

Chandler: No! I mean you're the most beautiful woman in any room.

She smiles silently.

Chandler: I'm no good at this.

Monica: I think you're better than you think you are.

She gives him a tight hug, which he returns.

Monica: (still holding on tightly, a second later) You know you could really do with a shower.

Chandler: Oh lovely. (His nose in her hair, he takes a deep breath) But you know I'm not alone.

Monica: (Slaps his chest lightly) Hey!

Chandler: I mean... You smell lovely, but... (He dares himself) but, I don't wanna shower alone.

Monica: Still trying to push your luck then?

Chandler: (thinking) No... If I get to shower... with you... Then you get just what you've always wanted, you get my pants off, you terrible winner you.

Monica: (thinking) Okay!

Chandler: What?

Monica: You heard.

She places her hand in his, tempting him off the table. They stand for a moment smiling. Monica distracts Chandler with happiness, whilst she silently undoes the bow on his sweatpants and then pulls them down in a flash, before running into the bathroom.

Chandler: Geller! I take that back you aren't a winner, you are a cheater! A dirty rotten beautiful cheater!

With his pants stuck around the ankle with the sneaker still on, he swiftly follows Monica's path towards the bathroom, but she steps out, blocking him.

Chandler: What? You got me, come on now, let's 'shower'!

She doesn't move.

Chandler: Mon?

She's glancing towards and around the living room and kitchen. Chandler follows her gaze.

Chandler: Oh oh, so I can let you win, but you can't leave one t-shirt, one sweatshirt and one sneaker laying around?

Monica instantly glares at him.

Monica: You let me win!

Chandler: No, no, no! I'm Chandler. I'm a loser. I tidy up after myself.

He quickly leaps, grabs and picks up one t-shirt, one sweatshirt and one sneaker, and returns to stand in front of Monica.

Chandler: See!

Monica smiles and backs into her bathroom, gesturing with a crocked finger for him to follow.

Monica: Oh I see, and...

Chandler: And what?

Monica: I win!

Now both in her bathroom, Chandler closes the door behind them, and good thing he does because...


	2. Chapter 2: Just Taking A Shower

Rachel enters hers and Monica's apartment a second after Chandler closes the bathroom door.

Rachel: "Monica! You home?"

Monica and Chandler freeze.

Chandler: (mouths) What do we do?

Being such a bad liar, Monica kinda tells the truth.

Monica: I'm just about to have a shower Rach.

Rachel: Hah, after training Chandler, I bet you need it.

Chandler: (half-mouths, half-whispers) What's that supposed to mean?

Monica: (rolling her eyes) You on your break?

Rachel: Yeah

Monica: Alright, well I better have my shower. I'll see you in a bit.

Rachel: Okay Mon.

Monica turns on the shower as loudly as it can go.

Chandler: (still quietly, now with his arms wide and open) You did it.

He gives Monica a cheery hug.

Pulling away, they continue to speak in whispers.

Monica: Yeah, but we've got to be quiet.

Chandler: I can do quiet. The real question here is, can you do quiet?

Monica: (affronted) I can do quiet, in fact I bet I can be ten times quieter than you.

Chandler: You wanna another bet? You know the last one got us in here right?

Monica: (confidently) Yeah

Chandler: (reassured) Yeah?

They both smile. He leans in and they kiss again.

Chandler: Alright then, how about... when it turns out that I am the quietest (Monica shakes her head, so he corrects her) which it will, then...

Monica: (excitingly) Oh I got one!

Chandler: Hey I haven't said my one yet. And shush...

Rachel: You say something Mon?

Monica: No, I, I... just... hit my funny bone! on the tiles!

Rachel: Okay

Monica: (back to whisper) You're gonna lose anyway and mine's better. So...

But before she can say another word, Chandler silences her with a deep kiss.

When they eventually part, again quite breathless...

Monica: Hey no fair, now I've forgotten mine.

Chandler: Good

Monica: Excuse me?

Chandler: 'Cause now we can get to the real matter in hand, 'cause you know you really do need a shower.

Monica whacks his chest.

Chandler: ... And so do I.

He shakes off his remaining shoe, his socks and his pants. Monica just staring, smirking at Chandler just stood there in his briefs. He notices.

Chandler: Hey you need some help. I'm happy to volunteer a hand.

Monica rolls her eyes and pulls off her sneakers and socks, followed by a tugging down of her leggings, leaving her in only black panties. Now Chandler is staring.

Monica: You're move.

Chandler: h-what?

Monica: I said your move Chandler.

Chandler: Oh yeah. My move. I guess little Bing has to make an appearance some time.

Monica: Unless you shower in your underwear, yep!... And little, please, I hope not.

Chandler: Not with you looking like that, no.

Chandler pulls down his briefs.

Wow. He's...

Monica: (trying to sound casual) I've seen littler.

... Big.

Chandler: Oi. Now it's your move missy. Come on. You've seen mine now let me see yours.

She takes a mental moment to recover from the scale of him, before readying a still quick comeback.

Monica: So what these (she gestures towards her breasts)... don't count?

Chandler: Yes, of course, they're lovely, but panties off Geller.

Monica, teasing, slides down her panties and, without looking back at Chandler, steps straight into the shower.

Chandler: Oh no you don't...

He swiftly steps into the shower too behind Monica and wraps his arms around her. Captured in his wet embrace, Monica turns to face him. They eyes lock, as too do their lips fervently.

Soon Monica is leaning against the tiled wall. Chandler is leaning above and on her. His lips move from her lips, down her neck and along her chest. She can't help but let out a small moan.

Monica: Ahh Chandler

Chandler: I thought (he places another kiss on a breast) you said (and another) you (and another) could be (and another) quiet.

Monica: Oh _I _can...

She places a hand around his dick...

Monica: But can you?

...and begins to stroke.

Chandler: Mon-i-ca...

Monica: Now who's making lots of noise?

Chandler brings his face directly in front of hers and kisses her hard.

Chandler: (determinedly) Game on Geller... (then without thought but quietly) Ahh yes...

Both pairs of lips attack again, as do tongues, as do hands, silently, until...

There's knocking on the bathroom door. Chandler and Monica freeze.

Rachel: Mon, mind if I grab my hairbrush, I think I left it in there earlier?

Monica: (trying to sound normal) Umm it's not in here Rach.

Rachel: Are you sure? I thought it was.

Monica: Yeah, ah...

Chandler: (frantically mouths) Tell her she can use yours! Tell her she can use yours!

Monica takes a second to click what Chandler is trying to say, but when she does she near shouts.

Monica: You can use mine!

Rachel: (sounding a little ruffled) Okay Mon, I will. You sure you're okay in there? I gotta go back to work in a minute, but I can stay if you need me to.

Monica: No!... I'm fine Rach, just tired after all the exercise you know.

Rachel: Hey look Chandler's not giving you a hard time is he?

Chandler watches Monica for her response. She simply glances down – 'Chandler' and 'hard' echoing in her mind – and then looks back up at him, eyebrows raised. He looks thoroughly arrogant now.

Monica: (she points a finger high at Chandler) No!

Chandler: (mouths innocently, arms stretched wide, trying to hide a grin) What?

Monica: (focusing back on Rachel)... uh don't worry Rach. I'll talk to you later. You know where my hairbrush is, don't you?

Rachel: (sounding at least partly satisfied by Monica's reply) Yeah, at a 90 degrees off your mirror, which is exactly in the middle of your dressing table, which is precisely...

Rachel's words fade away, as she moves away from the bathroom towards Monica's bedroom.

Monica and Chandler both remain still for a moment.

Chandler: (looking down at Monica's lips) Now where were we?

He goes to kiss her again, but she stops him, putting a finger to his lips.

Monica: (sultrily) I believe, Mr Bing, you were about to get a condom.

Chandler: (leaning back and looking her straight in the eyes) I believe, Miss Geller, you may be right. (then leaning towards her ear, whispers)... Where are they?

Monica: (whispers back into his ear) In the cabinet above the basin... (then leaning back and looking him straight in his eyes) And I am always right Chandler.

He steps outside the shower curtain and quietly opens the bathroom cabinet. Seeing a packet of condoms, he grabs it and tips one into his hand. Then without so much care he quickly stuffs the packet back in the cabinet and pulls the wrapper off the chosen condom, just as...

Rachel: Bye Mon! I'll see you later.

Chandler jumps near out of his skin, as Monica face pops quickly around the shower curtain.

Monica: Uh... Bye Rach!

They hear the front door close.

They both sigh in relief. Monica's head returns behind the shower curtain and Chandler, condom now on, rushes to follow.


	3. Chapter 3: You and I Just Did It!

Thank you awfully for your reviews. I wasn't expecting any for this story, silly and unserious as it is, so they mean a lot to me. Anyhow... Merry Christmas! I hope you are having a happy holiday.

* * *

Back in the shower, Chandler finds himself looking at Monica, who's standing under the pouring water, her hand held out and, unexpectedly, full of a pink gel.

Is that...? Where'd she...?

Chandler: Mon, what's that in your hand?

Monica: (nonchalantly) Shower gel

... Oh of course.

Chandler: And why is there shower gel in your hand?

Monica: Because you need a shower.

Chandler: Oh and I thought we were going to have sex.

Monica: We are.

Pulling him closer to join her under the shower's waters, Monica traces her hand along his chest, leaving behind a trail of small white bubbles.

Chandler: Sex and cleaning, you must be in heaven.

Monica: Someone thinks very highly of himself.

Chandler: Well, I am allowing you to spread pink shower gel on me, I mean couldn't you have chosen a more manly one?

Monica: (innocently) Aw doesn't Chandler like strawberries?

Chandler: Big manly strawberries.

Monica: You bet big boy. And now where is this sex we talked about?

She raises an eyebrow as he replies.

Chandler: Coming soon.

Their lips smash together.

Chandler: Mmm...

There is no space between them. Monica is sandwiched again between the tiles and Chandler.

Their wet skin slams and slides together, creating more bubbles.

And it's not just bubbles that are growing and Monica can feel it, against her stomach.

Monica: Mmm... God...

Chandler: (smirking, against her lips) That I am.

Her eyes may be closed and her voice wispy, but she can still sound stern.

Monica: You want shower gel into your eye or what?

Her eyes flicker open to see Chandler pretending to think.

Monica: (with a smile) Oh stop being sexy.

He smiles that cute smile of his and they kiss long and slow and deep.

After longs kisses with curious tongues, their lips part briefly as Chandler goes to sweep Monica off her feet, quite literally. Taking hold of her hips, he lifts her up.

Surprised, Monica responds with a small "oh!" that quickly morphs into an "mmm". She throws her arms around his neck and trails her fingers through his wet hair.

Panting quietly, their eyes meet.

Monica nods faintly, and finally Chandler enters her.

His thrust is slick and full and thick, causing Monica to moan.

He's _so _big. Mr Big...

Her thoughts are interrupted by Chandler moaning too.

She's _so_ wet, _so _tight, oh god...

He continues to pump in and out of her. Her own thrusts meet his.

Chandler: So good...

Chandler pumps harder and faster, causing Monica's breasts to wobble against his chest. He can feel her hard nipples brush against his skin.

Chandler: Fucking hot...

Monica arches her back so he can reach her more easily. It does the trick, for she lets out a soft moan, as he hits the same glorious spot over and over. Jolts of electricity stream through her lower abdomen and Monica's head spins.

Monica: Ah... Fuck!... Chandler!

For Chandler, though the position takes strength, it is _so _worth it. He can feel his cock jerk and twitch and grow within her.

He slickly pulls out and then slams into her again. Monica kisses him back with weak breath, her insides tightening around him.

Monica: Ah Chandler, oh god...

Who knew sex could be this good?

She's moaning, desperate, as is he, as their thrusts become even harder and frantic.

His fingers roughly rub circles over her swollen clit.

Monica: Ah... Ah... I'm...

Chandler: T-tell me

Monica leans forward and blindly whispers into his ear.

Monica: I'm about to cu... ah...

Her words fail. Her muscles contracting, she cums hard, and she brings Chandler crashing down with her. They're both shuddering, moaning, pulsating. Monica's walls clamp down hard on his swelling cock, coating it in juices. His own follow hard and his knees almost give way.

They're both breathless.

Slowly Chandler lets Monica down and pulls out of her. He leans out of the shower and throws the condom into the sink for now.

He returns behind the curtain, the warm shower-water raining down on him. Monica is leaning sideways against the wall, cooling down away from the steamy water, looking up at him, breathing low. He goes to lean against the tiles next to her. Though they're no longer touching, they're eyes don't break contact.

Chandler: Wow...

Monica: I know

Chandler: You and I... just did it!

Monica: I know

Chandler, being Chandler, has to panic for a moment. His arms are sporadic in movement, as the facts settle in and his thoughts surface out loud.

Chandler: But, wait, we... we don't do that.

In his panic, he hits his elbow on the tiles. With the sudden pain, he instantly stops moving and his other hand flies to hold the offending injury.

Chandler: Ow!

Monica attentively reaches over and places her small hand on his own, smiling a soft tender smile. As their skin touch, their eyes meet again.

Monica: We just did.

Chandler: Yeah

His momentary worry melts into a cute smile.

Chandler: Yeah we just did.

Monica's smiling too.

Monica: And you wanna know what's weird?

Chandler: (cautiously) W-what?

Monica: It didn't, it doesn't feel weird.

Chandler's relaxes fully, looking adorable, himself again happy... and cheeky.

Chandler: If not weird then what?

Monica softly whacks his chest, moving in closer to his body.

Chandler: You've got to stop hitting me, you know.

She looks up at him and then kisses the point she hit.

Chandler: Kissing, however, we ought to have more of.

Monica: (eagerly, she interrupts) Why didn't you tell me you're a really good kisser?

Chandler: (grinning) Oh oh so if I'd told you before, we would've been sharing showers years ago?

Monica jolts up suddenly off the wall.

Monica: Wait, shower...

Chandler: Yeah like this.

Monica: Nooo...

Chandler: What?

Monica: Rachel thinks I'm having a shower, so I ought to shower.

Chandler: Well, seeing as I'm here, I might be able to lend you my services.

Monica's rolling her eyes, smirking but relaxing again.

Chandler: Come on. Just tell me which one's your shampoo.

He begins to look over the two shelves of products, as she leans back against the wall.

Monica: Oh you know which one's my shampoo.

Chandler: No I don't.

Monica: Yes you do... unless it's Joey that borrows my shampoo.

He grabs the bottle without looking now.

Chandler: I like the minty freshness.

Monica: My minty freshness.

He looks at her.

Monica: Well you don't use Rachel's shampoo do you? Or Joey's... or Ross's... or...

Chandler: Ok, I like your minty freshness. Happy now?

Monica: Very. See I told you I always win.

Chandler clicks the bottle open and blobs a load into his hand.

Monica: Hey that's rather a lot there Mister.

Chandler: Who said it's all for you?


	4. Chapter 4: Keep This To Ourselves

Chandler is starting to slowly massage Monica's head, having blobbed half of the shampoo onto his and roughly rubbed it in quick with one hand.

As the tiles have grown uncomfortable, Chandler's chest seems a good substitute, so Monica leans into him, her eyes closed. She can truly relax with him, especially with his hands rubbing small circles on her skin.

She sighs, content.

Chandler: Sharing showers ain't that bad a thing, huh?

Monica: No not at all.

Chandler: And and just think of all the water we're saving.

Monica: Oh yeah 'cause I usually spend this long in the shower.

She opens her eyes and can't hide a small giggle.

Chandler: What?

Monica calmly brings her fingers up and through his hair.

Monica: You look cute in bubbles.

Chandler: Did I dare you to say that too?

Monica sighs again then giggles then sighs, Chandler's rubs having turned briefly into small tickles then back into circles. Monica then returns to his chest.

Monica: I thought you only make jokes when you're uncomfortable?

Chandler: Well, yeah

Monica: Are you uncomfortable now?

She's hugging him and rubbing patterns slowly along his back and Chandler can honestly say:

Chandler: No, no I'm not.

And Monica knows he's right – though she won't let those words slip out again so soon.

Chandler: It's just a hard habit to break, but if you want me t...

She breaks away from their hug and looks earnestly into his eyes.

Monica: No. Never stop making me smile.

Chandler's stopped massaging through her hair. Now he can't stop smiling. Monica watches him smile, his sweet cute goofy smile that always seems to tickle and grow from the corner of his mouth.

Chandler: I make you smile?

Monica: Keep that one to yourself.

He takes a breath and looks down.

Chandler: Shall we keep this...

Monica: Well... it is 'exercise'.

Chandler: It is. But...

Monica: (worried) But...

Chandler: What I meant to say was... Shall we keep this to ourselves?

Now her worry fades back into a smile – she knows what he means. They're looking back at each other now.

Monica: Yeah... I'm not that into threesomes.

Chandler: Now who's making jokes?

Monica: Why... can't I keep you to myself?

Chandler: Only if I get to keep you to myself.

Monica: Deal

Chandler: Deal

Without warning, Chandler places Monica's head directly under the shower-water to wash off the shampoo, causing Monica to squeal.

Monica: Chandler!

Chandler's grinning. That is he is until Monica, her eyes locked closed, reaches out for him and tugs him under the water too. He yelps.

Chandler: Monica!

She's laughing. Her eyes open again, she holds him in place as he squirms.

Chandler: Ah! Freakily strong! Freakily strong!

Monica: Quit screaming like a girl.

Chandler: Now why would I do that... when I've got myself a girl here to do that?

And he pulls her into a tight hug under the showering waters.

Both sets of eyes are tightly closed and they're holding onto each other as tightly as humanly possible. They speak blindly and surprisingly cautiously.

Monica: (hiding in his chest) Got yourself a girl?

Chandler: Umm... haven't I?

Monica: Yeah, you have.

Somehow Chandler's hug becomes even tighter and they sway a little on the spot, still under the water.

Chandler: And I can keep her... you all to myself?

Monica: I guess so... but only if...

Chandler: What?

Monica: I get to keep you.

Chandler: Yeah Baby

She tickles his chest and won't stop.

Chandler: (in-between failing to hold back laughter) Yeah, yeah, yeah you do! Of course you do! Miss I'm-always-right.

She stops tickling.

Monica: Yeah Baby

Chandler: Oh so you get to say it?

She doesn't reply and silently slides out of the hug and moves towards the shower's shelves.

Chandler: Monica?

He moves a little out of the water to see.

She turns around and looks at him innocently, holding up a bottle.

Monica: Conditioner

Chandler, swaying, nods his head as if the answer was obvious, causing her to giggle again.

She steps back towards him, conditioner in hand.

Monica: Now it's my turn.

Her hands go to his hair, stroking through the conditioner. Chandler closes his eyes, content.

Chandler: Mmm

Monica smiles. Chandler's arms find their way around her again.

Chandler: (dreamily) We really should do this more often.

Monica: Well, unless you have any objections.

He opens his eyes.

Chandler: Really?

Monica grins, nodding her head.

Chandler: Oh I don't think I heard you darling.

He's tickling her sides. With his arms strong around her, Monica can't escape.

Her speech is breathless and high.

Monica: Dar-ling?! Darlin...

She has the giggles now.

Chandler: Oh oh do I win? I win! Ha ha!

Monica: Nooooo...!

She beats light punches on his chest in protest.

Chandler: I win... because I have you.

Monica freezes and Chandler stops tickling. Her mouth is open and her wide eyes are staring at the grinning man in front of her.

He blobs some conditioner onto her hair and messily rubs in it at the roots.

Chandler: (sheepishly) Don't I?

Monica relaxes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Leaning forward and going onto her tiptoes, her lips reach his ear and she can whisper.

Monica: Always, darling, but don't tell anybody.

With Monica facing him again all sultry and doe-eyed, Chandler can't help but gulp quietly.

Chandler: Really?

Monica smiles sexily, before whacking his chest again.

Monica: No!

Chandler: Ow! Ow! ... Oh...

She can see him taking it the wrong way, so she puts a finger under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

Monica: See your girl always wins.

He's smiling again. And so is she.

And with that, Chandler leans down and forward and kisses his girl. And Monica kisses her man back. And it is slow and sweet and sober.

When they pull away, it is with smiles.

Monica: Shall we get this conditioner off then?

Chandler: Might as well.

Chandler moves, placing his head directly under the water. He closes his eyes, trusting, and holds out a hand. Monica takes it and moves in to stand under the water with him, leaning into his beating chest. His fingers move gently through her hair.

Chandler: You know what?

Monica: What?

Chandler: I... I wanna get used to this.

Monica: You know what?

Chandler: What?

Monica: Me too.

She leans up as he leans down and they kiss again softly.

They stand there silent for a while, simply looking and kissing and listening to each other's heart beat along with the pouring water.

Being so absorbed in the moment, neither registers the front door open or close, or the refrigerator door opening a few second later, but they both certainly hear:

Joey: "Mon! You got any casserole?!"

Joey. Joey makes them both near jump out of their own skin.

Joey: "Mon!"

They can hear him not far from the bathroom door.

Monica: (mouths at Chandler, panicking) What do we do?


	5. Chapter 5: You Like Me?

Thank you again for all your reviews, they're always so lovely and make me want to keep writing this.

* * *

Now it's Chandler's turn to make excuses.

Chandler: No, it's me, Joe.

Joey: Chandler? Why are you using the girls' shower?

Chandler: umm... Monica's got me using some fancy healthy shower gel thing, I don't know what it is.

He'll buy that, won't he? Hopefully...

Joey: Ah right. Where is Monica?

Oh no...

Chandler: ... in her room.

Joey: I'll go see if she's got any casserole then.

No, no, no...

They can hear Joey step away from the bathroom door. Panicking himself, Chandler shouts.

Chandler: No!

Joey's footsteps no longer sound.

Chandler: uh... she's, she's asleep. She's kinda in a mood with me. Don't think she wants to be disturbed.

Joey: (instantly) Ooo what did you do?

Chandler: uh... I...

Joey: ... did you? Ooo did you?

Uh...

Chandler: W-what Joe?

Joey whispers against the door, so that, so he thinks, from her room, Monica won't hear.

Joey: That you like her.

Monica, held in Chandler's arms, looks up at him, wide-eyed but smiling. Chandler catches her gaze out of the corner of his eye and locks that sweet image in his mind. His voice is much more settled and sure now.

Chandler: No... Look Joe, I'll be out in a minute, go back over ours and I'll see what I can find you to eat.

Joey: Alright. See ya then.

They hear Joey make his way past the bathroom and down into the kitchen and out to his and Chandler's apartment.

With the front door closing, they both sigh in relief, knowing though that they will have to part soon. Monica is still smiling.

Monica: (shyly) You like me.

Chandler: Maybe

Monica does not so much reply but, returning to the warmth of his hold and heart, dreamily says to herself.

Monica: That'll do for now.

Of course Chandler hears. He smiles. They stand together for few more seconds.

Finally, reluctantly, Monica pulls away.

Monica: Better go to Joey then.

Chandler: Yeah

Monica leans away and turns the shower off. As the pouring water turns to a few last dribbles, Chandler pulls open the shower curtain. Everything is cool, yet when they look at each other again, they still smile. There, between them, within them, there is still always warmth; and it's real.

Chandler steps out of the shower and Monica follows. The room is cooling, yet full of patches of steam owing to the length of their shower.

Seeing a neat pile of towels, Chandler knows Monica must've arranged them earlier and he smiles. Trying not to mess it up he removes the top two towels and passes one to her.

Monica: Thanks

Chandler: No problem

Without thought, Monica brings her towel not towards herself but rubs a corner quickly on Chandler's nose. When he chuckles, she lets the flannel folds drop and with the towel gently strokes, starting at his shoulders and chest.

Chandler shakes his towel open and smoothly circles it around Monica, letting it fall lightly so it hangs off her wet shoulders. With one hand she pulls it closer and holds it in place. Chandler hands rub up and down her covered upper arms and sides to dry and warm her.

They're silent apart from small giggles and chuckles.

With towels eventually wrapped around them, and the steam surrounding them fading, their rubs turn into a long soft hug. It seems an age until they speak. When they do, it in dreamy tones.

Chandler: This is nice.

Monica: I know, it is isn't it?

Chandler: No, I mean it, this feels...

Monica breaks his speech and leans towards his ear, her tongue tipped with an old half-forgotten quote.

Monica: "this feels really good. Is it a hundred percent cotton?"

Chandler: You...

She's in front of him again, looking up, with a small smile still upon her clear face.

Chandler: You remember that.

Monica: Yeah, well, may-maybe someone likes you too.

Chandler, trying to hide a grin, leans in to whisper in her ear.

Chandler: Who?

Oh Chandler...

Monica: This someone. That sound ok to you?

Chandler: Perfection.

Monica: Good. Now you better get some clothes on, Joey will be wondering what you're doing.

Chandler chuckles.

Monica: What?

Chandler: "Joey will be wondering what you're _doing_"

Monica rolls her eyes.

And there's the immunity...

Chandler: That's right!

Hey...

Monica: Wanna keep it that way?

She looks him dead in the eyes and his silliness stops in an instance and he speaks earnestly.

Chandler: Yes, please.

Politeness, that is his present attempt to make everything better. And he's forgiven, of course he is. And her smile lets him know.

Monica reaches down to his pile of clothes, scooping it up best she can whilst stopping her towel from falling. She hands the pile to Chandler.

Monica: Here

Chandler: Should have brought some clean clothes with me.

Monica: Yeah.

She looks down on her pile of clothes.

Monica: I'm not putting them back on today.

She looks back up at him.

Monica: You could always go along to yours in a towel.

Chandler's looking at his sweats all disheveled, thinking.

Chandler: I might just do that.

His cheeky look is back.

Chandler: You're a bad influence on me Geller.

Monica: Well, your sweats really really need washing and even Joey might be suspicious if you turned up in any of my clothes.

Chandler: Oh now there's an idea, make Chandler even more manlier than he already is, dress him in his girlfriend's clothes.

Chandler freezes and Monica near chokes on nothing.

Monica: What did you say?

Chandler: I said "more manlier... than he already is"... and then I stopped talking.

Monica: "his girlfriend"

Chandler: I...

Chandler doesn't know what to say. Does he need to explain, make an excuse, agree? Fortunately Monica takes control.

She takes away his clothes and puts them with hers, saying methodically:

Monica: I'll wash them later.

And then, without another word, she kisses him slow and soft as he had kissed her earlier. And they melt into each other's arms.

Chandler sighs and then relents.

Chandler: Joey calls.

She checks the towel is secure around his waist, then pecks his cheek.

Monica: Call me.

Chandler: Oh I will.

He pecks her cheek in return. Then with one deep breath, he moves away and places a hand on the bathroom door handle.

Turning the handle reveals an empty room, steam-less and sedate and silent; stepping into it Chandler misses Monica, although she's barely a meter behind him.

And Monica is looking at him, looking and smiling. Suddenly the bathroom feels cold without him. Without thought, she steps forward with him into the living room and wraps her arms around his middle.

Feeling Monica around him, Chandler stands still and places his hands on her arms.

In the living room, them together seems real, alive, living. And it's nice.

He turns to face her, his arms now around her too. They're smiling.

Then again they must move away, but he keeps told of one of her hands.

Chandler: I'll call you.

He leans down and kisses her hand.

Monica: Oh you better Bing.

And then their hands are apart and he has to go. Monica leans against the back of the couch, holding tightly to the edge of her towel as Chandler makes his way to the front door. When he does, he opens it, but makes sure to turn around – he has to have one more look of her. His speech is but a whisper.

Chandler: Bye

Monica: Bye

He does not move for a moment but just stands in the doorway in Monica's towel, smiling, looking dopey. With this sight before her, Monica waves an arm and speaks with laughter.

Monica: Go on then.

Blinking back to reality, Chandler laughs too.

Chandler: Oh, yeah, see ya... soon?

Monica nods her head and finally Chandler closes the door.

* * *

I'm afraid this may be on hiatus for a while as I soon return to college. Know however I am determined to continue this even if it must be at a slower pace.


End file.
